The present invention relates to a flush apparatus and in particular to a dual flush apparatus for use in a cistern. Selective volume flush apparatus used in cisterns are known to the art wherein it is possible to selectively flush a small quantity or a large quantity of water from the cistern tank. In the prior art models, it is not possible to effect a half flush immediately after effecting a half flush. One has to wait for the water to reach a certain level in the cistern tank before the next flush can be effected. This causes inconvenience to users at times.